A computer system's user interface allows a user to input commands and data, and to receive the results of operations performed within the computer. In the area of computing devices (e.g., desktops, laptops, mobile phones, PDAs, etc.), the graphical user interface (GUI) has become ubiquitous. The most popular GUI is based upon a metaphor that emulates the desktop environment. The so-called “desktop” is the first screen that appears after a booting process. The desktop represents a base screen, which cannot be further minimized, and is displayed when no other user applications are running or when all other applications are minimized. The desktop generally has user interface elements called “icons” displayed thereon. An icon is an image that represents a particular object that can be manipulated by the user. For instance, an icon may represent a file containing data or a program. An icon can also be employed to represent a window that has been closed or minimized, container objects such as folders, and computer resources, such as disk drives and printers. Selecting an icon generally initiates an application and opens a window associated with the application, which enables the user to access or input information into the application represented by that icon.
Icons are generally static and do not change based on the state of information. For example, traditional desktop icons include an image associated with a file type or application and text showing the name of the file or application. Most desktop icons do not have any animations associated therewith. Some minimal information can be added to the icon to show a new message came in or new email received, but no consideration is given to the timing in which the updates are animated so as to enhance their visibility.